


Kiss Me Under the Mistletoe

by starrynightdeancas



Series: Destiel December 2020 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cheek Kisses, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Movie Night, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/pseuds/starrynightdeancas
Summary: Dean finds some mistletoe at the store and is suddenly inspired. Castiel hasn't been getting any of the hints Dean has been dropping about how much he wants to kiss the angel, so Dean hangs the mistletoe above the door of his Dean-cave in hopes of catching Cas. But somehow, Dean manages to catch everyone in their family under the mistletoe before he finally get to kiss Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel December 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084919
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Kiss Me Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel December 2020, Day 10: Mistletoe

Walking around the store, the mistletoe caught Dean’s eye as he grabbed a couple sets of wrapping paper, as per Sam’s request. The mistletoe was innocent enough- a beautiful plant perched on one of the shelves besides some holly. So innocent that Dean overlooked it at first. But then his eyes tracked back to it, and an idea slipped into his mind.

He’d been dropping hints at Cas for years now. But the angel just wasn’t getting it. So maybe a little mistletoe hung around the bunker would make it glaringly obvious. It would give Dean the perfect excuse to kiss Cas silly without having to awkwardly ask for it, and maybe finally they’d breach that soft unspoken thing between them that they’d been dancing around for the past decade. Slipping the mistletoe into the cart, Dean spent the rest of his shopping trip thinking of the best place to hang the mistletoe so he could snag Cas and finally kiss him.

After much deliberation, Dean hung the mistletoe in the doorway of his Dean Cave. Not too busy of a doorway that everyone would be kissing everyone all the time, but just obvious enough that it wasn’t too personal.

Of course, it was just his luck that Jack was the first one to walk under the damn mistletoe at the same time Dean was leaving the room. The nephilim must have sensed the mistletoe with whatever angel powers were coursing through his veins, because he looked up at it with doey eyes and then cocked his head at Dean in a move that was so reminiscent of Cas it made Dean smile softly. Jack truly was Cas’ son.

Bending down, Dean pressed a kiss to the top of Jack’s head, ruffling his hair softly. “Merry Christmas, kid,” Dean said, patting Jack on the shoulder and offering him a warm smile.

The smile that erupted across Jack’s face was precious, and it made Dean’s heart ache. How could he have ever thought Jack was evil? This kid was the picture of innocence, and just seeing his excitement over all things Christmas sparked that excitement in Dean, too.

“Merry Christmas, Dean,” Jack replied brightly, moving towards the video games.

Dean shook his head fondly, mentally making note to buy the kid a couple new games for Christmas.

The next person who walked under the mistletoe at the same time as Dean did was Eileen as he was walking into the room to watch a movie. She looked up at the mistletoe with a twinkle in her, laughing softly, and tapped her cheek with a little smirk.

“Don’t tell Sam,” Dean signed to her, making a scandalized face.

Eileen laughed again, standing up on her tiptoes as Dean leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

“You know,” she said, with a cheeky smile, “If you’re trying to catch Cas, you might want to get him in here for a movie night or something.”

Dean pretended to be shocked, poking his tongue out at her. “What makes you think I want to kiss Cas?”

“A Deaf girl never tells her secrets,” Eileen said, reaching down to smack Dean lightly on the ass as she walked past.

“Menace,” Dean muttered under his breath. “No wonder Sam’s in love with her.”

Two days later, Sam tumbled into the room, calling Dean’s name, at the same time Dean swung out of the doorway; crashing into his brother. Dean looked up at the mistletoe and let out a strangled groan. “Seriously? Every single person in this household has been under this mistletoe with me except-” Dean broke off.

“Except Cas?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

“Shove off, Sam,” Dean muttered, moving to leave the room. “What was so important that you were hollering at me, anyway?”

“Wait a minute. Where’s my kiss?” Sam teased, puckering his lips.

“Kiss my ass,” Dean muttered, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, no, I’m getting my kiss,” Sam said, moving towards Dean. With a laugh, Dean took off, running down the halls of the Bunker.

“Come back here and kiss me, Dean,” Sam said, chasing him and laughing maniacally.

“No, you weirdo. Leave me alone,” Dean chuckled, dodging around the halls and hiding.

Okay, maybe he hadn’t caught Cas yet, but hanging the mistletoe had actually proven to be more fun than Dean had expected; getting to share lighthearted moments with his family.

It wasn’t until a few days later than Dean  _ finally  _ got Cas under the mistletoe.

“You texted that wanted to see me?” Cas asked, hovering in the doorway as he peered into the room.

Dean hopped up off the couch, placing the bowl of popcorn he’d just made onto the table and moving towards Cas. “Date- I mean, movie night,” Dean said, clearing his throat to cover the fact he’d almost called it date night. “I thought we could watch a couple Christmas movies to get in the spirit. If you’re not too busy?” Dean asked, stepping closer.

“I’m not busy,” Cas said with a smile. It wasn’t until Dean took that last step that Cas deliberately looked up, a little smirk playing across his lips.

“Is this what you’ve been waiting for?” Cas asked, licking across his lower lip before meeting Dean’s eyes again.

“How- how did you know?”

“Jack hasn’t shut up about you kissing him under the mistletoe. He’s been going on for days about human holiday traditions and how he wants to try them all now that you inspired him,” Cas said with a chuckle.

“Damn kid,” Dean muttered fondly.

“If you wanted to get me under the mistletoe, why didn’t you just say so?” Cas asked.

Shaking his head, Dean felt himself flush and he cast his eyes away from Cas’ before clearing his throat. “Kinda defeats the purpose of meeting under the mistletoe and getting to steal a kiss. It’s supposed to be spontaneous.”

“Like this?” Cas asked before nudging Dean against the doorframe, leaning up, and pressing his lips to Dean’s in a soft brush; capturing Dean's lower lip between his own. He pulled away a couple seconds later, eyes darting down to Dean’s lips before flickering back up to meet Dean’s gaze.

Head spinning, Dean sucked in a sharp breath. “Wow,” he murmured, before remembering himself and shifting until he was pressed flush against Cas’ chest. “This works, too,” Dean said, closing the gap and kissing Cas this time; except instead of pulling away after a few seconds, Dean slid his arms around Cas’ neck and he glided his lips against Cas’, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue across the angel's lower lip.

Cas hummed a pleased little sound against Dean's mouth, hands settling on Dean's lower back. They remained locked like that for several blissful seconds, mouths parting before chasing each other for another kiss.

Dean was the one to pull away, capturing Cas' lower lip between his teeth and tugging ever so softly before breaking the kiss. "Worth the wait?" Dean asked quietly.

" _ Yes _ ," Cas said breathlessly, resting his forehead against Dean's and nuzzling their noses together. "You know, I'm still a little fuzzy on the understanding of mistletoe and spontaneity. Maybe you should run it by me again," Cas said, smirk ghosting against Dean's mouth.

"Mmm? Like this?" Dean asked, walking Cas backwards a couple steps and pressing the angel's back against the doorframe before tenderly kissing him again. And again. And again.

Dean wasn't sure how long they stood there, chasing each other's mouths and locking lips as one kiss merged into fifty. When they finally broke apart, both breathless and grinning, Cas murmured, "I think mistletoe is my new favorite Christmas tradition."

"All the more reason to hang as much mistletoe around the Bunker as possible. Gonna kiss you under every doorway in this place," Dean replied with a dopey smile.

"That'd better be a promise, Dean," Cas said, leaning to brush their lips together again.

Movie night didn't end up happening that night. But Dean was okay with that, because he spent all night learning how good Cas tasted as he mapped every inch of Cas' mouth with his own.


End file.
